User talk:MaxForce1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Max1994C page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeFireXXXX (Talk) 13:08, December 5, 2011 I'm going to make a hypercane season soon, in which I will call the 10000 Atlantic hypercane season. Thanks anyway for loving my season! I'm used to making hypothetical hurricanes on scratchpad, so it's really easy :D Oh and by the way, I made Template:Cat6 cause you have storms of that category right, or was that Kierant? Invitation Hey, why not come over to the European Windstorms Wiki? 13R. '' 17:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) We need more people there. '''Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:42,12/12/2011 Can you get on chat? Just click, "Join Chat." -BlazeFireXXXX It's awesome!!!!! It's weird I didn't even know you were a girl :D -BFireXXXX I thought Elmo, Facia, Garret, Hanna, Iekial, Jane, Kruso, Lin, Michael, Nadia, Opol, Penny, Quincy, Raven, Shane, Tanie, Ubon, Venus, Warren, Xia, Yankee, Zilliah. - BFireXXXX I heard you like DBZ, you wanna join the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki? Just leave a message if you decide. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity -BFireXXXX Max I have to say something, I LOVE ALL OF YOUR SEASONS! Pure awesomeness!!!!!! You are the best season creator I know! -Blaze My favorite is the 1993 Atlantic season. Hypercanes, so awesome. ^_^ -BFireXXXX Re:Tracks Yes, I can. :) —13R. '' 21:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Added. —13R. ''' 21:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I will later on. —''13R. '' 22:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I can make them for you ^_^ -Blaze I'm making them now. —''13R. '' 23:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your storm I liked it.--Cyclone10 23:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 2028 I'm going to start working on some articles for some of the 2028 storms. —''13R. '' 17:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Storms Yes I could :D, come on chat? —''12R. '' 20:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I found something cool... If you want to make a Category 6 hurricane, enter "|Type=cat6" after the pressure. Andrew444TalkBlog 23:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Now hypercanes are possible! Just enter "|Type=hycane" and it should work! Andrew444TalkBlog 03:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Trackes I will make tracks for the storms, however, since they are long lasting, it will take a while for me to get them up. —''12R. '' 21:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I will get started right away. —''12R. '' 12:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Doing good. —''12R. '' 13:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot for helping me to make Storms Thanks a lot. It really helped me to make storms of my own. I'll take your advice on board. :D Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 20:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala Something I need to tell you: I see you really love when I make seasons with you. Is there a secret..bond going on? -Blaze Cool Yeah. It makes sense. Looks like if I can make the 2088 season 155 storms, I can help out for your season. Ingrid's help I seemed to get the hang of the small infoboxes (im making a celebrity season for 2012) but I just dont understand those big ones on the i-grid page?? that was the probbies :( Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 18:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks a lot for your help on pictures. I appreciate it. :D Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 18:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to make the official Categories (1-8). You will see later. -Blaze New Toontown hurricane season I created a new page on the wiki, http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2012_Toontown_hurricane_season 2012 Toontown Hurricane Season. Please come check it out! :D Thanks 2013 Amazing 2013 Season! I think that the list would stop up to Rebekah when Humberto and Ingrid are bad ones. Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 19:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your New ideas :D OMG! That sounds Uh-May-Zing. Thanks for the idea! :D What about Southern Ocean? Arctic Ocean? River Nile! LOL! :D Anyways, want to try Stardoll? I'm on it, it's great fun! :D http://www.stardoll.com/en/user/?id=111064497 That's the link if you want to try! :D And enjoying the olympics? Jess Ennis, Victoria Pendleton and Mo Farah won gold medals! :D Byeeee! :D Da Volcano Wiki :D yo joined da amazing hypothetical volcano wiki and made a russia eruption lol, its pretty cool! :D from liz Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 18:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature tip If you want to customize your signature, you can scroll over the little arrow next to your username and select "My prefrences", and go to the signature feature. AndrewTalk To Me 22:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) My Little Pony Ok, Ruby, Imma give you a free prize!! :D Out of all the ponies, plz pick one! :D Ill tell you the rest later ty (I've already got Rainbow Dash) RaRaAh ThE aWeShUm PoNeHh (talk) 21:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Dear Ruby, I invite you to participate in the Hurricane Idol. The Hurricane Idol is an oppurtunity to submit your favorite past, current, or future Atlantic or Eastern Pacific hurricane name into a "voting ballot", where it has the chance to be crowned the most popular name on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. For more information, follow the given link. Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 02:11, March 3, 2013 (UTC)